Common liquid waste treatment options include aerobic digestion and anaerobic digestion. In the bacterial process known as aerobic digestion, microorganisms break down biodegradable material in the presence of oxygen. In such aerobic processes, gaseous byproducts may be produced including, for example, carbon dioxide. In the bacterial process known as anaerobic digestion, microorganisms break down biodegradable material in the absence of oxygen. In such anaerobic processes, gaseous byproducts may be produced including, for example, methane.